Talk:Barney's Wife/@comment-219.79.162.132-20120504164458
I think that the bride would be Robin. The show has been dropping many hints that she may be "The One" for Barney, but they kept kind of ruining things to keep our hopes running upwards and downwards; just to keep us guessing. When I think about the writers saying that it'll be a "surprise", I can't help but think that Quinn would not be the one. Think about it. Quinn said that she may consider dropping the job as a stripper if she were to get married. This drops as a huge hint. But if it would be a surprise, wouldn't that be a bit too obvious and give away the ending? No, I'm sure there is a much more complicated loop to Barney's wedding. The writers will be throwing out all their ideas for sure. Like one of the points for Robin said, "Lily is the one to get Ted when Barney summons him in Challenge Accepted and again in The Best Man ''when the bride wanted to see him, somewhat implying that she may be the Maid of Honor, which she would be the logical choice if this was Robin's wedding." Quinn, as far as I've seen from the series, doesn't seem to fit really well with the gang. I think we've all guessed as much that since Lily had been running around to summon Ted to both the groom and the bride's "places", it'd only be logical that she's the Maid of Honor. And also, in another point, "After Ted comforts Barney about choosing the right tie at his wedding, Lily comes in to tell Ted the bride wants to see him. This means Barney's wife is familiar and comfortable with Ted, and the only girlfriend of Barney (so far) who is close to Ted is Robin." - this is completely logical. I don't think Quinn even had a decent conversation with Ted before. I'm not convinced that the bride will be her, since there are only two possible candidates, and the only one really familiar and really close to Ted is only Robin. HIMYM writers have been dropping clues that they think we may or may not have picked up. In the Quinn points, not only is there not much evidence that she is going to be the bride, but those evidences are more theoretical than logical or realistic. "In ''Trilogy Time, Barney tells Quinn that he plans on being with her a long time." This, to me, proves nothing at all. A lot can happen between the time that this flashback is happening, and the actual wedding itself. There could be an argument that leads to a difference that Barney nor Quinn had ever foreseen before. It could be that maybe Quinn isn't ready to leave her job as being a stripper, and doesn't accept Barney's proposal. Feelings could fade. I don't know. But look how long it has been for the Barney and Robin feelings. It has been what? Three years or so of solid and lingering feelings, and honestly, I think that Barney isn't really completely over Robin just yet. Robin could also be hurting when she's witnessing how "happy" he and Quinn is. I just typed a whole lotta jibberish that probably I only believe, but this is my honest opinion.